Azer
(Craftsmen of Flame) CR 2 Lawful Any Medium Humanoid (Extraplanar, Fire) Initiative: +1 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +6 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 18 EAC: 16 CMan: 26 (+1 Dex, +2/2 Natural armor, +5/3 Armor) HP: 18 Powerfield: '''Azer-class (2 Churchill); Temp HP: 2 FH: 2 '''Immune '''Fire; '''Weakness '''Vulnerability to Cold; '''SR '''13 '''Fort: +5 Ref: +1 Will: +4 OFFENSE Speed: 20ft, Fly 60ft (Perfect) Attack '(melee): Battlehammer +4 (1D8 + 1D6 + 3 Energy (Bashing + Fire)) '''Attack '(ranged): Semi-automatic pistol +4 (1D6+2 Kinetic (Piercing), 45ft) '''Special attack: '''Adds 1D6 Energy (Fire) damage to all melee attacks, all attacks count as Energy attacks. ''Statistics'' STR +1 DEX +1 CON +2 INT +1 WIS +1 CHA -1 '''Feats: Skill Synergy (Engineering, Physical Science) Skill: Acrobatics +6, Athletics +6, Culture +6, Engineering +8, Perception +6, Profession (Smith) +6, Physical Science +8 Description Azer are elemental beings of fire which stand about 4 feet tall, but can weigh up to 200 pounds. They are made of flesh and blood mixed with bronze and brass. While they had stood for what seemed like an eternity as a group of warriors against the mighty Efreeti war machine, almost all of their strongholds and holdings fell over the years to the Efreet who had superior magical and military abilities. Azer are hard-working and know their place in life, following a rigid caste system, which the Efreet co-opted to make them almost perfect slave labour. Millions of azer work in the City of Brass, formerly an Azer city, to craft the weapons used by the Efreet and build their mighty skyships. Other azers serve as craftsmen on specific projects for some emir, sultan or shah, promising them "more freedom" once the tasks are complete. Of course, full freedom will never happen for any azer serving under an efreet lord. Those who are still free have mainly found refuge with the djinn, who they assist in their creation of new weapons and serve as special forces soldiers in a hope of freeing their enslaved brothers and sisters. A few have found their way in the Prime Material plane, where they integrated in the local dwarven societies to hide from their former masters. Tactics The character above is a typical azer soldier serving either as a slave-soldier for the Efreet or as a freedom fighter for the Djinn. The typical strategy for most azer is to get in melee combat as soon as possible, where their natural ability at channeling heat and fire gives them an edge against most opponents. Azer soldiers generally wear heavy armors which they combine with whatever form of technology they can find to alleviate incoming damage. Many of them also wear various forms of flight devices as well to compensate when fighting both djinn and efreet. Most azer take soldiers or solarian class levels, while a small group of elite azer nobles lean more toward being technomancers. New Feat: Azer's Blood Prerequisite: '''Dwarf '''Benefit: '''Dwarves have their own ancestry, but it seems that many runaway azer would have found refuge with the dwarven populations and fully integrated with them. Those who have azer blood are generally easy to recognize as they have a fiery temper and a strong sense of duty. They also gain Resist to fire equal to their Character level. They can also spend 1 Resolve point to empower any of their melee attacks with their ancestor's fiery power, adding their Character level in Fire damage for one attack. Azer Characters '''Size and Type: '''Azer are medium humanoid with the Extraplanar and Fire sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''Azer are naturally strong and very resourceful and intelligent, but lack the finer touch in personal communication. They gain +2 to their Strength and Intelligence, but a -2 to their Charisma. '''Hit Points: '''Azer are able to withstand great pain, starting with 6 Racial HP. '''Azer senses: '''As an outsider, azer have natural darkvision up to 60 feet. '''Elemental resistance: '''Azer are immune to Fire damage, but Vulnerable to Cold damage. '''Heat attack: '''Melee attacks made by azer deal extra fire damage. This bonus starts at 1D6 at level 1, increases to 2D6 at level 7, 3D6 at level 11, 4d6 at level 15 and 5D6 at level 20. ''' '''Spell Resistance: '''Azer have natural spell resistance of 10 + Their base attack bonus. The Azer is an extremely strong race which should not be allowed to be taken by players lightly due to some of their natural abilities. Category:Genie Category:Races Category:Supernatural Category:Monster